The present invention generally relates jet engines, and more specifically, to a jet engine system including an engine actuation system.
Jet engines include various actuation systems configured to adjust the internal variable geometry of the engine. Actuators for adjusting the internal variable geometry are typically located on the engine outer case because areas in close proximity internal variable geometry reach excessive temperatures due to the high internal engine temperatures. Mechanical actuation systems typically transmitting an actuating force from the outer case to the internal geometry. To minimize distorting the internal geometry, the engine is typically adjusted at two opposing contact points located on opposite sides of the engine synchronization ring. Therefore, conventional engine actuation systems require two separate actuators. The separate actuators are operated independent from one another and generate an independent force that acts on respective contact point of the synchronization ring.